Becky Levi
| weight = | weightclass = | reach = | style = Wrestling, Judo and Boxing | stance = | fightingoutof= | team = | rank = | yearsactive = | mmawins = 7 | mmakowins = 1 | mmasubwins = 3 | mmadecwins = | mmalosses = 1 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 0 | mmancs = | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} Becky Levi is an American mixed martial artist. Biography Becky started out her training career in Tucson Az. training submissions and judo with Steve Owen a 7th degree black belt in Judo. She also continued her boxing training at two boxing facilities in Tucson. Becky was also a PE teacher and coach in Tucson for 11 years. She was involved in coaching the sports of volleyball, football, wrestling, and track and field. In 1998 she moved to Grand Ledge, MI. to pursue her fight career. Levi has wrestled and boxed at Joe Byrd's Boxing Academy for a year and a half hoping to get started in professional boxing. Although Becky did not get info boxing professionally, she did fight an exhibition fight in Toldedo, OH. in 2002. Becky also holds a second degree black belt in judo. Prior to MMA competition, she was already an accomplished athlete. At the first 1987 Women's World Championships she won the plus 82 kilograms category in weightlifting . While studying at the University of Arizona, she became a discus thrower, winning the 1988 Tucson Elite Classic and becoming an alternate for the 1988 and 1992 Olympic teams. After graduating, she continued to succeed in the discus, winning the 1992 Willie Williams Classic . In 1991, she attempted judo competition, initially with less success, winning one match out of four at the 1991 Olympic Festival , but eventually becoming a national champion. The Arizona Daily Star called her "one of the two or three greatest female athletes produced here" in an article on the University of Arizona . Becky also competed in 4 World Tough Woman Championships: three of which she was runner up. Her first entry into the world of mixed martial arts was as a strength and conditioning trainer to fellow Arizona resident Don Frye, present as part of his corner during Ultimate Fighting Championship 8, 9 and 10. In 1999, she helped set up The Danger Zone, a mixed martial arts promotion, with UFC Hall of Famer Dan Severn. Severn would also train Levi for contests such as the Toughwoman World Championships, and said of her in a 1999 interview "She hits harder than most men." They parted ways in 2001 to pursue other business ventures. Her last fight was a loss by flying armbar against Marloes Coenen at ReMix World Cup 2000, on 5 December 2000. Becky now is the fitness and sport performance co-director at Spiece Fitness a premier fitness facility in Ft. Wayne, IN. Becky has worked and developed their sport training and personal training programs since 2002. Career * 1981 National Junior College Champion Shot Put/Runner up discus * 1982 National Junior College Champion Discus/Runner up shot put * 1987 National Champion Women's Weightlifting 82 kg.+ * 1987 World Team Trial Champion Weightlifting 82 kg.+ * Pima College Track Hall of Fame Athlete * USWF Superfight Champion * L1 Superfight Champion * IFC Super Heavyweight Champion * Tough Woman World Champion 3 time Runner-up. MMA record Footnotes 1. '1987: The Year in Sports', New York Times, 28 December 1987 2. 'Track and Field', USA Today, 13 June 1988 3. 'Ex-Arizona athletes stand out at Classic', The Arizona Daily Star, 22 March 1992 4. 'Levi wins one judo match at the Olympic Festival', The Arizona Daily Star, 16 July 1991 5. 'Olson: Bibby is the best sophomore UA has had', The Arizona Daily Star, Greg Hansen, 1 February 1998 6. 'Toughwoman Championships', Fox News, 15 April 1999 External links * * Fightergirls.net * Full Contact Fighter See also *Gallery *List of female mixed martial artists Category:Female mixed martial artists Category:American mixed martial artists Category:Arizona State University alumni Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Living people